Los riesgos y secuelas de un amor imposible
by DashieLashie
Summary: Nick se sientía satisfecho con su empleo de oficial. Pero las decisiones que ha tomado se ven cuestionadas por un amor que considera imposible. En esta historia, Nick tendrá que resolver todas sus dudas; pasando por un "accidente" y enfrentándose a un misterioso caso que pondrá en riesgo al amor de su vida. Todo esto para poder tomar la decisión más importante que alguna ves tomó.
1. Chapter 1

Sonó el despertador viejo que le dio su madre cuando lo despidieron de un trabajo por primera vez. El odiaba ese despertador, solo lo conservaba por el cariño que el le tenia a su mamá y por que realmente le daba flojera ir a comprar otro.

Su madre siempre se preocupo por el. Cuando se peleaba con los otros niños de la calle, cuando dejo la universidad, cuando perdía un empleo tras otro e incluso en sus tiempos de actividades moralmente dudosas el recibía llamadas de su madre para preguntar como estaba, para pedirle que los visitara y algunas veces para aconsejarle que consiguiera un empleo "digno".

No había nadie mas que ella que lo hiciera sentir así de bien, nadie que de verdad se preocupara por el y que se jugara el pellejo por darle otra oportunidad. Al menos eso pensaba el hasta hace un par de meses.

Desde que esa coneja apareció en su vida las cosas han dado un cambio muy grande para el. Basta con haber visto su apartamento unos meses atrás para darse cuenta de eso. Pero la influencia de esa coneja que apareció solo unos mese atrás no solo se reduce a su hogar, realmente ella había logrado que el zorro que no dejaba de meterse en problemas desde los doce años se convirtiera en el primer zorro policía en la gran ciudad de Zootopia.

El despertador marcaba las 6:45, lo cual solo le daba tiempo mas o menos para bañarse, vestirse y tal ves tomarse una taza del café que llevaba mas de una semana en la cafetera.

Nick se propuso levantarse; con algo de suerte en dos minutos ya estaría de pie listo para comenzar el día.

–Maldito lunes– Murmuró Nick.

Si había algo que le había quedado claro a Nick desde que trabaja como policía es que llegar temprano en lunes era una hazaña que muy pocos animales podían presumir. Y con muy pocos se refiere a su coneja favorita y compañera de trabajo.

El no lograba entender como era posible llegar temprano siempre con un récord perfecto y tener siempre un buen humor al llegar a la estación. En ocasiones incluso Nick llegaba a molestarse por la excesiva jovialidad de su compañera durante las mañanas.

–¿Dónde los habré dejado?– Se pregunto Nick, refiriéndose a su ropa interior. Buscaba por debajo del colchón y algunos otros escondrijos donde sus bóxers solían quedar tirados.

Usualmente Nick dormía con ropa interior; pero la noche había sido muy calurosa y el aire acondicionado del lugar no ha funcionado desde que Nick vive ahí; así que la solución mas lógica era remover cualquier barrera entre el aire fresco y su pelaje anaranjado.

Nick se encontraba tirado en el piso, buscando su ropa interior cuando alguien toco a la puerta de su apartamento. El zorro orientó las orejas por instinto hacia la fuente del ruido y se pregunto quien podría tener la desfachatez para buscarlo a esa hora.

La única explicación que se le ocurrió fue que el animal que tocaba a la puerta era su estúpido cobrador con la esperanza de obtener la renta del mes que hacía varios días que ya había terminado.

–Un segundo!– Gritó el Nick mientras buscaba algo para ponerse.

Las sabanas y las mantas del cuarto comenzaron a caerse de la cama mientras el zorro se dedicaba a buscar el bóxer que usaba para dormir siempre.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de rendirse y tomar otra cosa del cajón, el zorro noto un trozo de tela negra en una de las patas de su cama. Tomó el trapo sucio que el llamaba pijama, se lo puso rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta para atender.

De haber sabido quien era la que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta se hubiera puesto algo mas, como una camisa o algo así; pero el zorro no creyó que mereciera la pena el tiempo perdido para atender a las personas que suelen tocar a su puerta a esa hora (nadie).

Nick tomó el pomo color bronce barato de su puerta para abrirla, solo para ser sorprendido por una coneja que se abalanzo sobre el gritando.

–Feliz cumpleaños!– Gritaba Judy, mientras se colgaba de Nick con un abrazo que lo sacó de balance. Haciéndolo tropezar con su viejo sillón y provocando que los dos cayeran en el.

–Ouch– se quejo Nick

–Por favor dime que no estas desnudo– Dijo Judy, con su patas en los ojos. Que por ser sorpresiva no noto la condición de su amigo en su debido momento.

–No eres tan suertuda zanahorias– Se burlo el zorro, recobrando rápidamente su encantadora sonrisa sarcástica.

–Eres un tonto Nick– Dijo Judy justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla–Feliz cumpleaños, y que esto no se te suba a la cabeza–

Nick no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Con un poco de torpeza debido a la delicadeza de la situación. Judy se quitó de encima de Nick, quedando a la orilla del viejo sillón y dejando a su compañero ponerse de pie.

Llevando su pata la cabeza debido al golpe, el zorro se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina; pero antes levantó sus brazos, estirando todo su cuerpo en el proceso y soltando un bostezo digno de un oso en plena hibernación.

Judy no pudo hacer nada más que mirar la escena, hipnotizada por la forma en cómo su cola se movía mientras se estiraba y de lo lindas que se veían sus orejas caídas en la poca luz que tenía el viejo apartamento de Nick.

Ella hubiera querido utilizar otra palabra que no fuera "lindas" pero no quería dejar a su mente volar en esas condiciones tan convenientes. Nick aun se encontraba en ropa interior.

–Y que te trae a mi humilde apartamento– pregunto Nick, mirando de reojo a su compañera. Estaba sonriendo.

–Ya te lo dije–

–decirme que?–

–Tu sabes... Feliz cumpleaños!– dijo Judy haciendo un ademán festivo con sus patas.

Nick se detuvo un momento para procesar y abrió los ojos como platos, perdiendo todo el sueño que le quedaba desde que se levantó

–hoy es 5 de abril?– preguntó, desconcertado.

–Sip

–Eso ni siquiera yo lo sabía– dijo Nick mientras llegaba a la cocina de su apartamento y sacaba un vaso de vidrio de uno de los gabinetes –…y hablando de saber cosas, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte contado mi cumpleaños–

–Nunca me lo dijiste- dijo Judy, un poco apenada

–Y como supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

–Pues...– intento responder Judy, un poco sonrojada –…puede que yo haya buscado tu hoja de servicio para saber qué día era tu cumpleaños. Tu sabes, para sorprenderte–

Nick se sirvió agua del grifo en su vaso, se dirigió a la barra de la cocina para recargar su brazo en ella y poder hablar con su compañera.

–Interesante– dijo Nick con una mueca burlona –no sabía que yo te gustaba tanto zanahorias–

–Que?!– dijo Judy, levantando sus orejas con una cara de indignación algo barata -lo hice por que somos compañeros y te aprecio. Sólo somos buenos amigos-

–Lo que tu digas tesoro. De cualquier manera ya lo sospechaba– Se burló Nick, de nuevo

–Eres un bobo– dijo la coneja intentando sonar muy amenazante, sentada en el viejo sillón con las patas cruzadas –, no volveré a hacer nada parecido por ti–

El zorro dejo el vaso a medio tomar en la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a entrar en su habitación para buscar su uniforme, solo se detuvo en frente de Judy para responder a su amenaza.

–Como tu digas bigotes, tu sabes que yo también te quiero- dijo Nick para luego entrar a su cuarto a buscar su uniforme. Saliéndose con la suya como es habitual.

Las orejas de Judy se bajaron inmediatamente. Fue obvio el efecto de las palabras de Nick. Tal vez no el mejor conjunto de palabras que pudo haber elegido, pero la forma en cómo lo dijo dejo a Judy en una especie de trance.

Nick se retiro a su cuarto con una gracia digna de su especia. A pesar de su obvio aspecto de "acabo de despertar y que su pelaje ya necesitaba un baño, Nick no dejaba mal parada la reputación de su especia. Las líneas de luz brillante que emanaba el sol naciente se colaban por las viejas cortinas del lugar, chocando contra Nick y creando un espectáculo para cierta coneja que se encontraba ahí.

Judy no tuvo oportunidad de responder, realmente no había respuesta alguna. No tenía oportunidad alguna contra el zorro semidesnudo que la miró de reojo con esa mirada que ella odia enfrentar.

Judy, que había perdido la pequeña batalla, experimento un conjunto de sensaciones muy fuerte para una mañana como esa. Sentía una ola de cariño hacia el (cosa que ya había aprendido a reprimir mas o menos), además de una pequeña frustración por no poder evadir sus insinuaciones que solo la hacían parecer mas obvia. Pero además esta ves se sumo un tipo de atracción que ella no conocía nada bien, la física.

Cuando Nick entro a su cuarto y miro el reloj se percato de que ya era demasiado tarde para el trabajo. Tendría que tomar un baño exprés de 5 minutos y terminar de arreglar el uniforme en el camino si aún pensaba en llegar a tiempo a la central el día de hoy. Todo para evitar el regaño de su jefe y, mucho mas importante, no decepcionar a su compañera.

–Si piensas llegar a tiempo yo te recomendaría que te dirijas a la central pronto– dijo Nick desde su cuarto mientras buscaba todas las partes de su uniforme –yo te alcanzaré luego–

–De hecho, le envié un texto al jefe camino aquí. Dijo que podemos llegar tarde hoy,– contestó Judy desde su lugar en el sofá, un poco mas calmada que hace unos momentos –supongo que debe ser una especie de regalo de cumpleaños

Al oír a su amiga, Nick dejó de buscar su uniforme; ya no era necesario buscarlo en ese momento. Se desplomo en su cama y se dibujo una sonrisa de descanso en su rostro.

–Esa es una excelente noticia zanahorias– dijo Nick; que se revolvía en sus sabanas, gozando de la posibilidad de seguir flojeando un rato mas –, el jefe no me hubiera perdonado otro retraso mas

–Que harías sin mi Nick?– pregunto Judy, suspirando; sintiendo un poco de nostalgia por su amigo. Recordando su primer caso juntos y el primer momento donde sintió afinidad de verdad con alguien que no fuera miembro de su familia. Ella se sentía derrotada cuando el jefe le pidió su placa en el distrito Rainforest. Pero el se compadeció de ella, pudo haber sentido pena por ella o cualquier otra cosa; pero ella no lo olvidaría nunca.

–Supongo que estaría por ahí vendiendo pawsicles a algún roedor desprevenido– Respondió el zorro, aun revolviéndose en su cama. Relajando sus músculos y rascando su espalda con su pata, produciendo los ruidos mas extraños cuando estiraba la articulación o se rascaba el lugar correcto.

Al escuchar que Nick estaba haciendo algo extraño desde su habitación, su sentido de la curiosidad la llamó a levantarse del sillón y acercarse a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Nick.

Al observar, Judy se sintió muy ajena a la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Sus mañanas se resumían a una rutina muy disciplinada de apagar el despertador y salir disparada a hacer todo lo que la rutina le demandaba. Trató de imaginarse a ella misma haciendo lo que Nick en ese momento, abrazando una almohada o frotando sus grandes orejas contra el colchón. Pero tuvo que suprimir a su imaginación cuando Nick se coló en la escena. Aun no aceptaba esa clase de pensamientos, permitirlos significa consentirlos de alguna manera y ella se encontraba determinada en ese aspecto.

–Entonces… Que es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Judy mientras trataba de regresar a la realidad.

–Lo que voy a hacer en un momento es darme un buen baño. Y no necesito compañía por si te lo preguntabas

–Tal ves necesites dos baños– dijo Judy, cambiando rápidamente su tono para seguirle el juego a Nick –, apestas–

También ella podía jugar el juego favorito de su compañero.

–Tel ves tres– le contesto el zorro

Ambos rieron con complicidad. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

–Sabes… De ves en cuando no eres tan molesto

–Y des ves en cuando no eres tan aburrida

–Yo no… Hey!– Judy fue interrumpida por una almohada. Lanzada por el zorro que yacía en la cama deshecha, con otra almohada entre las patas lista para ser arrojada.

Judy recupero la postura en cuestión de segundos y volvió su rostro a Nick para reconstruir la escena. Fulminó al zorro con la mirada y lo regaño con el dedo. Nick se veía muy satisfecho con el resultado; su sonrisa denotaba como amaba ver a la pequeña Judy enfadada. Y no puedo culparlo. Provocar en Judy muecas de rabia y enfado era algo muy cínico de su parte, pero para el era un deleite.

Judy no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente a la provocativa del zorro, ella prefería ser la madura de los dos. Se limitó a mostrar una media sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se propuso a salir de la habitación.

–Será mejor que te comportes o tendré que esposarte, zorro tonto– Dijo Judy antes de comenzar su trayecto de vuelta al viejo sillón de la sala.

–Me gustaría verte intentándolo, conejita astuta– dijo Nick mientras lanzaba su segunda almohada a la nuca de Judy, declarando formalmente la guerra a la coneja policía.

Judy se detuvo antes de recibir el golpe de la almohada, y ni siquiera se movió cuando la almohada hizo contacto. Aprovecho que estaba dándole la espalda a Nick para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ok zorro, te lo ganaste– Judy tomo una almohada y se la lanzó a Nick. El lanzamiento no fue muy certero, pero Judy apenas estaba iniciando.

La pelea se prolongo por al menos cinco minutos. Seria muy difícil decir quien había dominado debido a que Judy era endiabladamente rápida y ágil, pero el tamaño de Nick le daba una considerable ventaja la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando las opciones se comenzaron a terminar y ambos comenzaron a agotarse, quedaba claro que todo se resumiría a un golpe de gracia; una jugada maestra que sería razón para regodearse en el trabajo por al menos una semana. Ambos lo sabían y querían tener ese derecho a presumir.

Y fue en ese momento de tensión en el que Nick vio su gran oportunidad. Judy creía haber ganado cuando se puso de pie en el colchón de Nick, alzando su almohada en el aire para dar el ataque final, que se encontraba tirado en el mismo colchón al haber tropezado con el piso de madera viejo mientras corría unos momentos atrás.

Nick se dio cuenta de que la confiada coneja estaba de pie sobre una su sabana favorita. Con un movimiento rápido tiro de ella sin darle tiempo a Judy para recuperar el equilibrio; sacándola de balance el tiempo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre ella y arrebatarle su almohada, dejándola a su merced. O al menos eso era lo que el creía.

–Lista para rendirte, conejita indefensa?– Nick dejo ver una sonrisa victoriosa. Por un momento pensó que todo estaba decidido, parecía que ocurriría una de las cosas que Judy odia mas; no lograr lo que se propone.

Antes de sucumbir, una idea cruzó la mente de Judy, dándole un rayo de esperanza.

"Los zorros aman a su cola" pensó Judy. No le enorgullecía tener que recurrir a esa clase de tácticas; sobre todo si hablamos de la cola de un zorro, el símbolo supremo de la astucia y el ingenio. Pero a final de cuentas Nick tampoco suele jugar limpio.

Judy devolvió la sonrisa y se preparo para la jugada. Teniendo a Nick encima de ella, su cola quedaba muy lejos de sus manos. Pero los conejos son ágiles. Levanto sus patas y atrapo con ellas la cola de Nick. La expresión del zorro cambio de confiado a angustiado en un instante. El sabía que ya había perdido.

Judy jaló la cola de Nick haciendo que este se le quitara de encima.

–Ay!– Nick se golpeó con la cabecera de su cama y no se digno el levantarse. Esperaba que Judy solo se regodeara un poco y diera por terminada la pelea.

Judy se levanto sobre la cama y volteó a Nick de un empujón con la pata dejándolo boca abajo. Nick aún seguía quejándose por su cabeza y se movió como se le indico sin pensar. Hicieron falta dos segundos para que se percatara de que lo estaban esposando.

–Ahora me siento mas segura

–Muy graciosa zanahorias. Quítamelas para que pueda bañarme

–Me encantaría, pero deje la llave en mi oficina. Estoy segura de que tu también tienes una llave. Por que no la usas?

–La perdí– dijo el zorro, apenado.

–Una lastima Nick. Esperare en la sala mientras haces todo lo que tengas que hacer. Y la próxima, no inicies una pelea de almohadas en ropa interior si no vas a poder acabarla–

Ahora Nick se encontraba apenado y su ego destruido. Podía ponerse a buscar su llave, pero el realmente quería darse un baño. Paso sus patas delanteras por debajo de las otras para llevarlas adelante para poder tomar su toalla. Salió de su habitación y se encerró en el baño.

No vio la cara de Judy al pasar, pero estaba seguro que a ella le divertía mucho su actitud floja de las mañanas.

Su baño era decente, mas no la gran cosa. Interrumpía el estilo de madera de el apartamento con unos viejos azulejos blancos, un escusado y una bañera. Seguramente podría verse mucho mejor pero las prioridades de Nick siempre estuvieron en otra clase de cosas.

Nick se desnudo, abrió la llave caliente de la regadera y espero a que el viejo sistema de calentado de agua hiciera su trabajo recargando su frente en la pared.

Nick realmente se sentía muy confundido. Tantas emociones agradables y no tan agradables juntas en su cabeza; no tenia manera de procesarlas mas que con un baño muy largo de agua caliente. Tal ves no tan largo, sería muy incomodo tener a Judy tocando a la puerta del baño preguntando si se encuentra bien.

El agua comenzó a desprender vapor, el ambiente se sofocó y el espejo se empaño hasta que Nick se volvió una figura borrosa mas en el. El vapor comenzaba a subir y los pensamientos se aclaraban poco a poco, bajaban su velocidad al punto de que se volvía posible procesarlos. Nick aspiro todo el aire vaporoso que pudo y exhaló. Es casi como algo rutinario para el tener un baño de agua caliente cada que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. La gran diferencia era que esta era la primera ves que tomaba un baño caliente esposado. Tal ves no era divertido, pero al menos era algo fuera de la rutina.

El zorro aspiraba todo el aire que podía, llenando sus pulmones e inflando su pecho. Sus músculos poco a poco se relajaron y su anaranjado pelaje su fue poco a poco humedeciendo, el espejo que deformaba su imagen hasta convertirse en una pintura impresionista de el mismo. Antes de entrar a la bañera se dispuso a estirarse una ves mas, levantando sus patas esposadas por encima de su cabeza y aspirando todo lo que pudo de ese pesado aire que llenaba todo el baño.

Pero antes de estirarse por completo nick escucho un sonido metálico que venía de afuera. Probablemente una de las ollas que guarda en las repisas de arriba.

"Que estas haciendo zanahorias" pensó Nick. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero su compañera se apresuró a darle el "todo en orden".

–Lo siento Nick! grito su compañera desde lo que pensó Nick era la cocina, debido a que escucho al menos otras dos ollas y algunos utensilios mas caer –no fue nada tu sigue con tu baño!–

"Coneja tonta" pensó, soltando una sonrisa. Abrió la cortina de la bañera (que por cierto es azul con motas blancas) y se entró en ella. Dejó que el agua caliente bajara desde su cabeza a su espalda; el nunca usaba la bañera como jacuzi, siempre había preferido usar la regadera y tomar baños de pie. No tomaba baños acostado por diversas razones; desde la falta de tiempo por que siempre se levantaba bastante tarde , hasta la inseguridad que le provocaba aquella vieja bañera que obviamente tenía mucho más tiempo del que el tenia viviendo ahí.

A pesar de eso la bañera siempre le había gustado a Nick.

El baño una buena oportunidad de pensar para Nick, pero no le sirvió en lo absoluto para acercarse a la respuesta que buscaba.

Se sentía como si volviera a la edad donde tienes tu primer trabajo y tienes la típica crisis de identidad, la clásica pregunta: "estoy haciendo lo que se verdad quiero?".

No es que ser policía lo hiciera infeliz. No es que dejar todo lo que el conocía por algo totalmente opuesto lo contrariara. El simplemente no sabía si lo que hacía era por el mismo, o por alguien más.

"...o por ella"

 _"Ella nunca podría estar interesado en un zorro. Además, su familia nunca lo permitiría"_

Nick tomó el jabón y comenzó a tallar su pelaje con el, asegurándose de crear mucha espuma. El jabón comenzó a cubrir su pelaje anaranjado; pasando por su pecho, su espalda y demás partes, dejándolo con una impenetrable coraza blanca.

 _"Solamente somos amigos. Ella me mostró un camino mejor. Fue por mi voluntad que decidí seguirlo, no necesito hacerlo para darme falsas esperanzas con una coneja"_

Después de enjabonarse dejo el jabón a un lado y se adentró en el agua que caía de la regadera. La espuma bajaba junto con el agua hasta irse por el sumidero. Cuando Nick se encontró libre de jabón tomó el champú (con aroma a coco) , lo destapó y dejo caer una copiosa cantidad sobre su pata.

 _"Vamos Nick, si realmente haces esto por tu propia voluntad ,no tienes por qué estar pasando por todo esto. Simplemente vuelve a hacer lo que mejor haces"_

Comenzó a frotar sus patas por su cabeza, haciendo un masaje circular por su cráneo; pasando por su nuca, subiendo por detrás de sus bellas orejas y provocándole un pequeño escalofrío que bajo por su espina hasta su espalda baja.

 _"Pero no puedo hacerle eso a ella, simplemente no puedo. Somos compañeros"_

Con un sombrero de espuma en la cabeza Nick abrió la llave del agua fría debido a que demasiada agua caliente no es buena para el hermoso pelaje de un zorro. Rápidamente el agua dejo de emanar el relajante vapor y Nick sumergió su cabeza en aquella columna de agua tibia que al llegar a su cuerpo fue percibida como agua helada.

 _"Sólo hay una explicación. La quieres, no só_ _lo como compa_ _ñera"_

Nick se debatía a si mismo. El la quería, pero no quería aceptarlo, por todo lo que eso implicaba. Aceptarlo significaría que eligió de manera ciega seguir a alguien mas a un posible infierno solo por la posibilidad de estar con ella algún día.

Le tenía miedo a lo que ella pudiera pensar; pero, por su naturaleza, no podía aceptar la idea de que sus decisiones fueran movidas por un deseo tonto o infantil.

"...o por ella"

Se sentía demasiado maduro para eso.

"Eso fue lo que te cautivo de ella verdad? Su inocencia y su pequeñez en un mundo que no era lo suficientemente grande para ella. Ahora temes destrozar lo que queda de eso. Pudiste haberla dejado a su suerte aquella ves en el distrito Rainforest, cuando el jefe estaba a segundos de arrebatarle el mayor sueño que alguna ves tuvo.

Fueron esos ojos de amatista verdad? Esos ojos desolados por el fracaso los que te convencieron de darle diez horas más para probar su valía"

Aunque su mente le insistía que Judy era una falsa esperanza, el no se arrepentía. Realmente disfrutaba de su amistad y de lo que había logrado juntos.

"Y si realmente lo haces por ti mismo, entonces cuánto te tomará volverte un policía corrupto? Cuanto te tomará romperle el corazón?"

-Basta- se dijo Nick a si mismo.

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en la bañera, las esposas multiplicaron la dificultad que le toma normalmente acicalarse. Ya era hora de que saliera.

Había llegado a un punto en que sus pensamientos le jugaban sucio. Sentía su cabeza muy nublada y no tenía idea que que era lo correcto, o al menos lo menos disparatado.

No era momento para pensar en eso, no con Judy ahí afuera esperando.

Nick tomó una de las toallas que tenía en una repisa y se la colocó alrededor de su cintura, acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta y salió a la sala de su apartamento. Judy se encontraba en la cocina, traía puesto un delantal ridículamente grande y estaba preparando panqueques.

–Tu si que te tomas tu tiempo en la ducha– Le dijo Judy –Vístete para que puedas venir a desayunar–

En ese momento Nick sonrió, acababa de olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente segundos atrás. Se perdió en los brillantes ojos amatista de su compañera, que lo miraba con un aire jovial.

Zorro tonto.

Por fin me animé a publicar esta historia, mi primera historia.

Desde de que vi la película comencé a pensar en una historia de amor que poco a poco evoluciono a esto. Si alguien se da el tiempo de leerla apreciaría mucho que me dieran su opinión, creo que todo es bienvenido en ese aspecto.

Una disculpa si la redacción es mala pero no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y a veces siento que no sirvo para esto y pienso en dejarlo (Tengo muchísimo por aprender). Pero le tengo fe a esta historia y aunque seguramente no será perfecta y tendrá errores tengo toda la intención de continuarla.

Si este primer capitulo no les provoco cáncer ojala y puedan leer el siguiente, se los agradecería mucho. Tratare de ser constante en ese aspecto.

Si no te gusto de todas formas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo.

Hasta luego.

Canciones que escuché mientras escribía:

Nevermind (Foster the People)

The Unforeseeable Fate of Mr. Jones (Foster the People)

Armistice (Phoenix)

Para poder llegar a ti [Unplugged] (Kinky)

Ojos color sol (Calle 13 feat. Silvio Rodriguez)


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin logré acabar el capitulo dos.

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, la escuela me ha tenido muy atareado y los exámenes no ayudan en absoluto.

Espero poder ser mas regular en adelante. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

Canciones que escuché mientras escribía:

Lonely hunter (Foals)

Latin Dream (Project rnl)

Good song (Blur)

Capitulo 2: Panqueques

Nick no se había molestado en voltear a ver a Judy cuando se dirigió al baño para ducharse. "Que pasara por su cabeza en este momento?" pensó Judy. No se veía molesto hace un minuto.

–Probablemente así se pone en las mañanas– Se dijo a si misma, Volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

No estaba segura de poder darle nombre a todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. No es la primera ves que se siente así. Desde que trabaja con Nick ha tenido varias situaciones en las que Judy había tenido que aprender rápido y sobre la marcha para no quedarse atrás, de ves en cuando le abrumaba no tener idea de que es lo que esta pasando con sus pensamientos. Así es exactamente como se sentía en ese momento. Abrumada por la emoción, por la velocidad a la que su mente corría.

La emoción no era la única sensación presente en su cabeza, había un paquete completo de emociones tomando el control de sus ideas. Por un lado se sentía avergonzada, nunca había estado tan cerca de Nick en esas condiciones. Es decir, a el no pareció importarle su presentación frente a ella en ningún momento, Incluso bromeaba sobre ello. Judy estaba muy curiosa sobre eso. Por que parecía no importarle?

Judy llego a quedarse sin manera de evitar verlo en algunos momentos, cuando permitía que sus pensamientos se escaparan por un segundo.

Su brillante pelaje naranja, despeinado y desalineado por la mañana; sus perspicaces ojos suavizados por sus ojeras y sus movimientos en cámara lenta ,debido a la pereza que Nick emanaba. El muy condenado tuvo que cerrar con broche de oro; un bóxer negro que no era lo que ella llamaría holgado.

De solo pensar en eso se sintió apenada, bajo sus orejas y se ruborizo un poco. Estas eran situaciones que nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar, no de manera tan cercana. El sexo opuesto era un tema muy poco usual en su familia, y sus amigos eran bastante reservados en esa clase de cosas; y, si no se tocaba en conejos, que podrían pensar de un zorro?

No estaba dispuesta a comenzar a experimentarlas en ese momento, puesto que empezar a pensar en eso implicaba ceder ante un hecho que aun no termina de aceptar. A ella le gusta nick.

Y no es por su familia, ella ya había probado que la rigidez de su familia no va a lograr que renuncie a sus sueños y deseos. Si Judy se negaba a si misma la atracción por Nick era para hacerle, según el punto de vista de Judy, un favor a el. No quería darle una carga tan grande a su compañero. Esa clase de relaciones no son bien vistas por muchos animales y no quería poner a Nick en un enredo tan grande si no estaba realmente enamorada de el y,para colmo, no creía que Nick podría llegar a estar realmente interesado en ella. No sin tener la carga de la obligación.

"Seguro tiene el ojo puesto en alguna linda zorra", "Somos demasiado diferentes como para lograr algo así" eran la clase de cosas que se decía a si misma para olvidarse de aquel asunto y continuar con su día cuando Nick se comportaba de manera cortés durante el trabajo, o se comportaba de manera amigable.

Lo ultimo que ella quería era hacer que Nick se sintiera obligado a algo, el aceptaba todo sin queja alguna. Primero compañeros, luego amigos y ahora mejores amigos. Pero no quería abusar de su buena voluntad proponiéndole algo tan alocado. Ella estaba segura de que si el llegara a aceptar sería por que es su mejor amiga, no por realmente estar enamorado. Y está tan ocupada reprimiéndose a si misma que ni siquiera a visto las más que obvias señales.

Cuando el sonido del agua cayendo apareció en las orejas de Judy, la energética coneja se levanto con ganas de hacer algo productivo. Tal ves arreglar su cuarto o limpiar alguna librero, simplemente no quería estar sentada durante media hora. Era casi obvio que se tomaría su tiempo en la bañera.

"Sobre todo por que esta esposado" penso Judy, risueña.

Dio una revisión rápida a la casa. Paso por la habitación de Nick; estaba desordenada, pero nada del otro mundo. La sala era un conjunto de muebles viejos y decoraciones que no seguían ninguna linea artística; desde sillones viejos y polvorientos que tendría un abuelo, hasta una estantería de estilo minimalista para sostener variados objetos. Cualquier decorador de interiores hubiera llorado. Pero parecía representar bien la naturaleza despreocupada y adaptable de su dueño.

La cocina fue el lugar que capto bastante atención, no pudo encontrar nada remotamente saludable en ningún gabinete, cajón o puerta. Había un gran surtido de comida chatarra, sopas instantáneas y tenía en el viejo refrigerador una multitud de números telefónicos de negocios que ofrecían servicio a domicilio de comida y ,aunque habían algunos ejemplos decentes, la aparente dieta diaria de Nick dejaría aterrado a cualquier nutriologo recién graduado.

–Un buen desayuno pone de buenas a cualquiera– pensó en voz alta

Salto encima de la barra de la cocina para alcanzar los gabinetes superiores (el apartamento estaba hecho para animales mas grandes) y busco utensilios para su labor. Consiguió una cazuela que daba impresión de ser nueva, una espátula y algunas arañas que casi le provocan una caída de espaldas directo hacia el suelo. Después de deshacerse de las arañas y demás criaturas tomo un pequeño recipiente medido y una taza para cafe que seria la medida para la harina y la leche.

Dejo todo a un lado de la estufa y acercó una sillas para alcanzar mas fácilmente la cazuela y evitarse las quemaduras que le podría provocar usar una estufa que es mucho mas grande que ella.

Encontrar los ingredientes le tomaría un poco mas de lo esperado, el refrigerados solo tenía un litro de leche de dieta (ridículo), varias ordenes de comida para llevar sin terminad y algunas otras tonterías como encurtidos y condimentos que no irían para nada bien en unos panqueques. En el gabinete de la alacena no tuvo mejor suerte, solo condimentos y un bote de jarabe de Maple, demasiado viejo como para querer probarlo.

Judy suspiro, algo decepcionada. No había mucho con que trabajar y no tenia el tiempo para hacer algo muy elaborado.

Judy recordó haber visto una pequeña tienda de abarrotes cerca cuando venía en camino hacia allí. Demasiado conveniente tomando en cuenta en que parte de la ciudad se encontraban. Con algo de suerte ya deberían haber abierto.

Decidió no perder mas tiempo y salió del apartamento con paso veloz, no sin antes asegurarse de que podría volver a entrar cuando volviera, bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. Al salir, la temprana luz del sol lastimo un poco su mirada. Aun era temprano, pero el sol ya salía y el movimiento de la ciudad ya se podía apreciar en sus calles y aceras.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos Judy se dispuso a comprar los ingredientes para el desayuno de su compañero. Caminando entre los demás animales que probablemente se dirigían a sus aburridos y rutinarios trabajos de oficina. Había manadas de animales cruzando calles como si se tratara de uno solo, uno que otro cerdo esperando en la parada del autobús y un majestuoso tigre que caminaba con mucho porte mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Las mañanas en Zootopia eran especialmente emocionantes para Judy. Todo el caos que se podía llegar a generar, pero por alguna razón simplemente funcionaba. La vida en las madrigueras era mucho mas calmada. Sin edificios ni grandes avenidas, sin los horarios apretados ni la rutina. Judy extrañaba a su hogar, a su familia. Pero ella ama Zootopia, le ha dado la vida que ahora tiene y ha convertido su sueño en realidad. Una nueva etapa de su vida en la mas bella ciudad que jamas haya sido creada.

Nick se colaba en sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en el futuro sin pensar en él y, por primera vez, a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Caminaba por optimismo por las calles de su ciudad mientras pensaba en su compañero de trabajo. De repente, mientras cruzaba una calle, muy cerca de la tienda que buscaba, sintió una ola de cariño hacia él, unas ganas muy fuertes de abrazarle y de acurrucarse en su cama, de olvidar todo y dormir un poco mas.

"Seguro que Nick estaría de acuerdo con eso de dormir" pensó Judy, recordando el momento en el que se revolcaba en su cama y ella lo espiaba.

Judy mantenía un paso alegre y optimista, tenia los ojos brillantes y portaba muy orgullosa su uniforme de oficial. Sentía algo de alivio, al fin había podido pensar en Nick sin la necesidad interna de callar sus pensamientos.

Tuvo que avanzar media cuadra mas para encontrar a la tienda y, al llegar, se detuvo a admirar la fachada del lugar. Aquella zona de la ciudad era principalmente de vivienda, incluyendo el edificio de la tienda que constaba de tres pisos. Probablemente pertenece a una familia que decidió adaptar el primer piso como una tienda y vivir en los otros dos, le daba un aire muy pintoresco y amigable ademas de la iluminación cálida que tenia por dentro.

El aspecto de la tienda le provoco un escalofrío a Judy, la tienda le recordaba a Bunny Burrows y sitio que, con algo de suerte, podría encontrar a su familia ahí dentro.

Sin perder aun mas segundos, Judy empujo la puerta de la tienda con las mejores intensiones y hizo sonar la campana que avisa la entrada de clientes quien sea que atienda ese lugar. El ruido hizo bajar rápido a una alce por las escaleras con los alargados pasos que su anatomía le permitía dar.

–Buenos días,– saludó –en que puedo ayudarte?–

–Buenos días,– le contestó Judy – solo estoy buscando algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno–

–No es un poco tarde para que un policía desayune?– preguntó la alce, tratando inútilmente de no sonar entrometida.

–Normalmente le respondería que si,– dijo Judy mientras seguía al alce a un mostrador cerca de la entrada –pero pedí permiso para llegar tarde hoy–

–Supongo que esta bien,– la alce se coloco detrás de la única caja que tenia la tienda –toma lo que necesites y muéstramelo par cobrarte–

–Claro

La tienda se reducía a un piso de la casa con anaqueles de madera llenos de productos en todas partes, algo muy poco común estos días donde los supermercados son lo que predomina en la megalópolis.

Judy comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba. Tomo un cartón de huevos pequeño, un paquete de harina para panqueques, una barra de mantequilla sin sal y medio galón de leche que tomo de un refrigerador en la esquina. A pesar de la cantidad de productos y el tamaño la pequeña Judy, ella logró arreglárselas para acercar todos los ingredientes al mostrador. La alce se encargó de meter todo en una bolsa de papel y elevo su rostro para ver a la coneja que la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

–Son cinco cincuenta–

Judy dejo la cantidad exacta, tomo la bolsa y salió de aquella curiosa tienda. Volvió a toda prisa al apartamento de Nick, con la esperanza de que aun no haya salido aun del baño para tener la oportunidad de sorprenderlo. Durante todo el trayecto pensó en lo mucho que quería verlo comiendo los panqueques, alegrarle la mañana y ver su sonrisa una ves que tuviera el uniforme puesto. De tanto pensar en el casi cruza la calle con luz verde. Se regaño a si misma, no estaba dispuesta a obsesionarse mientras no tomara una decisión que ella considerara prudente.

En cuestión de menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta en el edificio de Nick, atravesó la puerta del edificio hacia las escaleras y subió un par de pisos hasta llegar a la puerta de su compañero, asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta con cierta cautela, produciendo un chirrido muy largo y profundo.

El apartamento seguía tal como lo dejo; la cocina recién cacheada, la variopinta decoración, las cortinas abiertas y la habitación desordenada. Aun se podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer en el baño, lo que significaba que aun disponía de tiempo.

Sin gastar ni un segundo mas, Judy se dirigió a la cocina y dejo la bolsa con sus compras en la en la barra donde pudiera estar a la mano. Tomó un delantal que estaba colgando de un ganchillo en la pared y encendió la primera hornilla de la estufa, que afortunadamente era eléctrica, y coloco la sartén sobre el bello fuego azul, dejando la llama intermedia para no perder tiempo esperando. Saco todo su inventario de la bolsa y se aseguró de que tenia todos los utensilios necesarios. Después de revisar que le faltaba y pensarlo un poco sacó del cajón de cubiertos un cuchillo de mantequilla y una batidora manual para evitar que el ruido alerte a su compañero de la sorpresa.

Una ves teniendo la cazuela a buena temperatura extrajo la barra de mantequilla de la bolsa, la despojó de su empaque y con el cuchillo realizo un tajo en la barra que cedió con mucha facilidad, tomó el pedazo de mantequilla que corto con el cuchillo y lo dejo caer sobre la sartén caliente. La mantequilla se derritió desprendiendo el clásico y agradable olor de las mañanas en casa de la familia Hopps cuando Bonnie decidía cocinar los esponjosos y empalagosos panqueques que toda la familia amaba.

Cuando la mantequilla se había derretido por completo, Judy tomo la sartén y la inclinó para esparcir por toda la sartén el liquido dorado de olor nostálgico. Cuando quedo satisfecha con el resultado, vació el exceso de mantequilla derretida en el recipiente de la mezcla y tomo el paquete harina, lo abrió y midió una taza para después agregarlo a al recipiente junto con la mantequilla derretida. Hizo lo mismo con la leche y un huevo. Tomó el batidor y se dedico por un par de minutos a mezclar todos los ingredientes en una masa uniforme, una ves que se encontró satisfecha con el resultado dejo caer la mezcla sobre la sartén formando un circulo casi perfecto. Judy tomó la espátula y se puso a mirar su creación mientras se cocinaba poco a poco.

Casi inmediatamente después noto que el ruido del agua cesó. Mas o menos un minuto después salió Nick, con el pelaje mojado y aun con las esposas puestas, caminando hacia su habitación vestido solamente con una toalla. Judy se convenció a si misma de ignorar ese hecho.

Su compañero se detuvo para averiguar a que se debía todo eso

–Tu si que te tomas tu tiempo en la ducha– Le dijo Judy, lanzándole una mirada alegre –Vístete para que puedas venir a desayunar–

Nick no le proporciono ninguna respuesta, simplemente sonrió y entro a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Sin lanzar ninguna clase de pregunta o comentario.

A Judy esto le pareció particularmente extraño, no necesariamente malo, pero bastante extraño. Ninguna broma o comentario, ademas de que su cara se veía bastante perpleja antes de que comenzara a sonreír.

"Le habrá molestado que lo esposara? Que tal si siempre se deprime en su cumpleaños? Puede que derrotarlo en la pelea de hace rato lo haya enfadado?"

"O tal ves simplemente así son sus mañanas" Se tranquilizo a si misma, sacar conclusiones apresuradas no era buena idea.

Rápidamente volteó a ver la sartén, por un momento olvido que estaba cocinando. Tomo la espátula y volteo el panqueque. El resultado no podría haber sido mejor, un delicioso color dorado y una textura esponjosa que le hizo agua la boca. Pasaron unos segundos para que se terminara de cocer la otra cara, lo sacó del sartén y lo dejó en un plato para empezar a hacer otro.

Judy realmente quería saber que era lo que afligía a su compañero, no quería ser una molestia y, de tener la oportunidad, le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Solo tenía que elegir las palabras correctas y no ser muy invasiva o insistente. Todo por ser una buena amiga y compañera, obviamente no había ningún interés oculto. Ella no es así verdad?

Judy estaría mintiendo si dijera que no esta interesada en estrechar sus lazos con Nick. Su único problema es que esta convencida de que Nick no la ve de esa manera.

Para cuando Nick salió, su expresión era la misma de siempre. Emanaba confianza y astucia como todos los días y su uniforma se veía mas pulcro que de costumbre. Judy había esperado bastante para verlo así, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

Para ese momento ya había un plato con tres panqueques apilados con un trozo de mantequilla derritiendo encima de ellos.

–Feliz cumpleaños Nick,– dijo Judy desde la cocina –disfrútalos

Coneja tonta.


End file.
